


Tree Branch

by Lilzy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Ok bye, i was bored, just a little happy thing, just a little thing i wrote while both my best friends were playing the game, this is crack i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Link just wants the greatest weapon in existence in his arsenal.





	Tree Branch

“ _ You can’t carry any more melee weapons _ ,” a voice in his head told him.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life,” Link grunted. He left the beautiful item, a sparkling Tree Branch on the ground. It would have been a great asset to his modest collection, right next to his Master Sword.

He’ll come back for it, he just needs to throw away some junk first. Link snuck away from the now empty Bokoblin camp. In the distance, a gleam of red light flickered, smoke rising above forming billowed clouds. A fire must be the source. And where there is fire there is almost always a stable. 

A quick ride on Epona, and the Hero of Time arrived at the lodging in due time. Now he could finally sort through his pesky full inventory. If only he could actually locate that broccoli guy, Hestu. Then he’d have a few words with him.

Link pulled out the first sword handle he saw in the bag. This Savage Lionel Sword? Don’t need that. Bye. Next item: Boko Club. And... definitely keeping that. Sticking to this strategy, the hero discarded all unimportant items inside the lodging and kept the good stuff. He left one space open, just for that Tree Branch. It was time to go retrieve it. 

It was late now, and most people were asleep. To Link’s surprise, even the stable owner was missing. Link huffed. Epona must have been put away in the closed stable. He’d have to go back by foot.

Climbing down the path, he made his way back to that Bokoblin camp. As the boy traveled, the sheikah slate tracking device whirred, a soft pinging resonated against his leg. It lead him along in the darkness. When he saw a yellow beacon of light, he rushed towards it. There, his precious Tree Branch rests.

But when he approached, hiding  amongst the brush, the Tree Branch was not abandoned. Enveloped by a red hand, it swished and swatted the air elegantly. Link’s eyes followed down the weapon, up the arms and into the green orbs of a lone, red Bokoblin. 

Rage swept through the boy. He worked for that weapon, and now this guy thought--

Link readied himself for attack. He heard a loud squeal, followed by the Bokoblin holding up the weapon to place it on scaffolding platform. The creature climbs up slowly and grasps the item carefully. The Bokoblin seems enamoured with the Tree Branch, twisting the object fondly in his claws.

The hero smiled and huffed fondly. He turned around and fled into the night. 

He’ll let it slide, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I never write Zelda Fanfiction so this was new. I was just bored. (I'm sorry if this is bad by this fandom's standards). Okay bye.


End file.
